The Son of Anubis - Chapter One
by Jackal Son of Anubis
Summary: Azra, the only son of Anubis is thrust into a whole new world in order to strike a deal with the Olympians. They have other plans, the greeks devise a plan to trap him at camp half blood forever by telling Chiron and Dionysus that he is too dangerous to be left on his own, believing that no one will claim him, therefore stopping him from going to Mount Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in a Riordan universe where the Kane Chronicles don't exist, they did a** _ **terrible**_ **injustice to my father and I will not include that Anubis lore in this story.**

 **I'm only going to be including original versions of Egyptian entities and a pretty much book accurate version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Taking place betwixt** _ **The Last Olympian**_ **and** _ **The Lost Hero**_

 **All non original characters that appear belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review.**

I miss Ammit already. When my father cast me into the mortal realm I thought I was going to puke, and now I'm standing at the foot of the empire state building.

 _"Azra this is serious, no shifting, leave your khopesh here, and don't come back until you've faced the Greeks"._

That's what Anubis said to me before He shoved me out of the Duat, now, _why_ exactly would the God of Death, funerals, and embalming send his onlyson and dependent spawn to manhattan? Turns out Grandpa's sick of using hosts, so _**I**_ of all people have to go convince the Olympian gods, which I didn't even _**know existed**_ to teach Osiris how to hide his godly essence, and thus the rest of the gods, including my dad. A great idea right? Sending a half god teenager to convince powerful foreign gods to teach a rival force how to acquire _their_ territory. I don't even know who my mother is, how to _not_ slice up my problems, or how to get a girlfriend.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I turn to see messy black haired girl staring at me with questioning, yet piercing eyes.

"Uh…" Is all that comes out. I was dressed in my most normal attire… which was… not normal by any standards. I had on my black nile crocodile leather trench coat, double breasted, going down to upper calves, and a cowl which was neatly tucked away. The leather from a nile guardian awarded it protection that could absorb a low caliber round by sending it into the Duat. I had on my combat boots, black jeans, and a purple tea under that.

"Cat got your tongue Mr. Detective?" The punk 15 year old asked me as she moved closer. She sounded sure but I saw in here Electric eyes that she was cautious, sizing me up in case of conflict. This girl is sharp, clearly well trained, and I know those eyes... they've seen horrors, death, and something… _indescribable._ Despite my ability to read her sapphires, I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Cat?" I ask looking around instinctively for Bast. "I'm not a detective,"

"Clearly" She deadpanned. I couldn't decide if she was excited or bored… both? perhaps bored with the conversation and excited about me… or taking me down. "Ok… I don't know who or what you are but your not a monster so…" _Shit._ She dropped and kicked her leg out to hook my feet. I rolled over her foot, moving past her onto one knee. I immediately tried to shift. _**Bad idea.**_ Shifting forms never feels quite right, at least for anyone less than godly, but this was painful.

 _"No shifting,"_ my father had said. My body was being reshaped, growing, and shrinking, and yet desperately trying to comeback to its original form. I can my snout elongate, my ears grow wide, and my heels fade into my legs, only to snap back into place. The very fibers that compose my flesh are torn apart and reattached constantly. I finally pull out of the shift as nothing but a 16 year old human. I can't feel my balance failing me, as if I was drunk and spun around 100 times. Prentaal luks in mah bootysday… thas uh firsss… **chyt**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So… yeah I'm new to this, so it's been a long time since I put out that first chapter, chapter should get longer as I get into the meat of this story, and I'll try to put up more chapters regularly. Remember, this is a secondary hobby for me, or at least this writing** _ **format**_ **. Thank you to the 3 people that already followed this story, here you go.**

 **Thalia POV**

What was that!? There is _no way_ that Zeus called for me to leave my hunters, just to bring in this kid. I mean, he looked like he could have put up a fight but instead he just pulled a canid hernia and flopped over! No sense in waiting for him to wake up I suppose. I drag him over to my stolen car and throw him in the back seat.

 **Azra POV**

What the hell? My eyes drift open slowly to find myself in a large room, sunlight bleeds through the windows, creating odd shadows as it passes through thin drapes that hang above rows of beds. One of those beds carries me, and others are similarly placed, some are sitting up, some asleep, in a coma, or both. Teenagers zipped to and fro between the beds, all of them had blond hair and golden eyes, shining like the sun. These people are like the opposite of the girl that stopped me on the street. One of them turned, startled to see me awake.

"Oh! Hey guys, he's awake!" He began to approach me. _Ah nah!_

"Not today behatches!" I spring out of the bed and jump out the nearest window, hitting the ground with a roll. I can hear shouting behind me, I run across what seems to be some sort of summer camp until I reach a large lake. I look to my left and see an encampment of large cabins in the distance. I stop to catch my breath and take a handful of water and splash my face. Suddenly I hear giggling, like school girls giggle at a slumber party... then it becomes almost… _malicious._

"Shit!" I hear someone call before a surge of water sweeps me away from the water's edge, knocking the wind out of me as I hit the ground. "Damn, that was close," the same voice says.

 _ **Olympus**_

"What are you trying to do?" Hera asks her husband. Zeus turns to his wife with a raised brow.

"I'm keeping us on top sweetheart!"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me!" Hera scowls. "You've kidnapped a demi-god from a pantheon three times older than Gaea! What do you think will happen when the jackal god comes looking for his son?"

"The egyptians can't take on a mortal body, Anubis won't be coming after his son anytime soon," Zeus explained dismissively. The goddess of marriage was clearly becoming exasperated.

"But he can embody a host, and he can enter Olympus don't forget. Remember how easily the Iroquois-"

"Don't," Zeus stopped her. "Don't bring up those natives. I will not allow other pantheons to surpass us. They want a peaceful trade of knowledge, if that mortician tries anything, Osiris will have his mangy canine head."

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

"What the hell were you thinking?" My 'hero'. This black haired son of a bitch broke 3 of my ribs, now he's talking down to me?

"Listen dude, I don't know who or what you are. All I know is that you people kidnapped me and jacked me up." His sea-green eyes widened.

"The names Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and this, is Camp Half-Blood," Half-blood? Wow, original. What catches my attention is that name. Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. I surprise myself with my own lack of interest, I guess it's not that hard to believe that this jerk's baby daddy is a sea god, considering. After all, my dad is Anubis, I can shapeshift (or usually can), and I AM here to talk to supposed greek gods. "You don't look all that surprised, thoughtful sure, but not even a little taken aback?" Percy inquired.

"Jackson, I just want to leave this hell hole and get back to my business." I told him truthfully.

"Business?" Percy raised one brow.

"None of your's douchebag." I snapped.

"Fine, fine, but I'm afraid you'll be here for awhile. Thalia told us to keep you here."

"Thalia?" I ask.

"You know, punk chick, badass."

"Bad? Sure. I didn't have time to look at her ass though." I chuckle to myself.

"Don't say that around her, not that I think you'll see her again." _I have to get to olympus… screw olympus, I need to get home!_

"So, would you mind showing me around my new prison or what?" Before Percy can respond, a female voice speaks up.

"I will." Percy nearly jumps out of his skin. I turn around to see a blond haired girl studying me with piercing grey eyes.


End file.
